1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer, and more particularly to a hammer having an enhanced strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hammer comprises a handle, a head mounted on a first end of the handle, a striking portion integrally formed on a distal end of the head, and a grip mounted on a second end of the handle. However, when the striking portion of the hammer hits a workpiece, such as a nail or the like, the vibration applied by the workpiece on the striking portion is directly transmitted through the head and the handle to a user's one hand, so that the user easily feels uncomfortable, thereby causing inconvenience to the user during operation of the conventional hammer. In addition, the head and the handle are not combined with each other rigidly and stably, thereby greatly decreasing the combination strength of the conventional hammer.